Not giving up
by MyRedvines
Summary: Sequal to I'd rather cry with you. Bellatrix is after Hermione, sneaky and sly she'll do anything to get her revenge. But Hermione's nightmares will come true and seperation comes for the new completely in love couple.
1. The Funeral

**Not giving up: Chapter 1: The funeral **

**Hey Potter heads! Howz are yawahh? This is the sequel to I'd rather cry with you, so you have to read that first. I really appreciate the lovely reviews! So here is the first chapter, enjoy Potter Heads!**

"This isn't meant to happen! Voldemort is dead! We weren't supposed to have trouble anymore!" a distressed Hermione shouted.

"Oh Hermione this is so dangerous!" cried Ginny. Harry was blaming himself for Bellatrix's return. They all turned their attention to the fireplace when green fire appeared. It was Percy.

He went over to Hermione. "I came as soon as I heard" he said with a serious expression. "Listen Hermione, Bellatrix won't give up when she's determined to do something, she doesn't give up" he continued.

Hermione was staring wide-eyed. "Ah, yeah Perce, I think you're scaring her" Ron said. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up.

"Ok, I'm not gonna let her get to me, I'm gonna go to Fred's funeral and try and live as normal as possible. She'll soon be caught and taken away." She told everyone.

Everyone stared at her. "Well I can't just let her take over my life like this" she said. They all smiled at her, proud of her braveness.

"It will be safe for you to attend Fred's funeral, Bellatrix won't attack yet, she's getting wizards and witches on her side, like Voldemort did." Explained Mr Weasley.

Everyone formed a look of worry on their faces. _Is she really taking it that far? _Hermione thought.

Later that night Hermione was cuddled up next to Ron. "You're so strong Mione" he told her. "You give me strength" she replied. She leant up and kissed his lips. He smiled. Hermione felt so lucky to have him. She snuggled closer and fell asleep.

**Xxx**

It was the day of Fred's funeral. It was being held at his and George's joke shop. Everyone felt he would've liked that, since pulling pranks and laughing was his favourite thing to do. Hermione chose to wear a short-sleeved sliver-beaded black dress that she bought a few days ago.

She made her way downstairs.

Everyone's faces were expressionless. George was just sitting on the couch looking at the ground. Ron finished talking to Charlie, then came over to Hermione and took her hand in his.

They apperated to Diagon Alley and walked into the joke store, Weasley's wizard wheezes. But it now had a gloomy atmosphere. There were rows of chairs set out, and a small stage at the in front. The store was full with friends of the Weasley's, and Fred's old friends from Hogwarts.

Luna and Neville were walking around looking at the memorial stands set up around the place, filled with pictures and things that were loved about Fred Weasley. They saw Ron and Hermione enter and came over to them.

Luna hugged them both "I think this the perfect place to celebrate his life, Fred would've loved the idea." She said in her harmony-like voice. Ron and Hermione smiled at her "George wanted to have it here" Ron said.

"Oh and Hermione, my father and I are very sorry to hear the deal with Bellatrix." Luna apologised. Hermione gave a soft smile "Thankyou Luna" she replied. Neville and Luna went to re-join her father who was speaking with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

When everyone had taken their seats, the funeral began. Mr and Mrs Weasley were up on the stage and welcomed everyone.

"Fred was loved by so many people. He would always be pulling pranks, and making jokes about whatever he could." "He was my dear son and he'll always be remembered as a part of the family." Arthur said with a pained expression.

"I remember when he and George were starting their first year at Hogwarts, he was so excited. It was such a joy to find out I was having twins, it was amazing to watch them grow together" Molly said.

Ron and Ginny went up and said a few words. "He always knew how to cheer everyone up, it was impossible to be sad with him around, he'll always be my brother and I hope that he is peaceful and happy now." Ron told them wiping tears from his eyes.

"He was an amazing big brother and was always there when I needed him, he'll be missed every day, there's no doubt about it, I'd give anything just to hug him again" Ginny said, also wiping tears from her eyes.

His other siblings also made a speech, and then it came to George.

"Fred was the best brother you could ever ask for, I could tell him anything, he was my best friend. We did everything together; he made everyone smile, even when I was upset. It feels so weird without him being by my side all the time. I feel alone now, like a part of me has gone with him." He announced.

"He was such a good person, it's not fair that he had to leave I just want him back I always will, he'll always be my best friend, I love you Freddie."

Everyone was in tears as they went outside to let off the fireworks in memory of Fred, since he and George were always loved to set them off.

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder as the fireworks flashed in front of her watery eyes. Ron sighed and kissed her hair.

Everyone smiled watching the beautiful colours light up the sky.

**There's the first chapter! Pleeeeease let me know what you think, you're feedback is reeeeally important to me! :] **


	2. Unexpected Departure

**Not giving up: Chapter 2: Unexpected Departure**

**Hello there Potter Heads! Here is chapter 2, thank you for your lovely reviews, enjoy! :]**

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were all sitting around the living room playing a muggle card game called go fish, Hermione's parents had owled it to her, since it wasn't safe for her to go home to them anymore.

"No no no, Ginny you have to have two of the same _number_ to get a pair" giggled Hermione as she explained for the hundredth time to Ginny, who just wasn't getting it.

Ginny nodded "okay, now Harry do you have a six?" Ginny asked him.

"Damn!" Harry shouted and handed Ginny his number six card.

"So, I now have a pair?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, you do" Hermione answered, smiling.

"I get it now!" Ginny announced looking very pleased as she set her pair of cards on the floor beside her. Harry chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

Hermione grinned at them and took her turn. "Ronniekins! do you have an eight?" she asked Ron.

"Damn Mione you're in luck!" Ron replied and handed her an eight.

Hermione grinned and set her pair her pair of eights aside.

"Now Hermione do you have a king?" Harry asked Hermione. "Yes, I do right here" she replied leaning against Ron's shoulder. He grinned and kissed her hair.

"Aww!" Ginny shouted.

"And yes Harry, I do also have a king in my set of cards" Hermione added and handed Harry the card.

"Ronald, do you have A….. A….. A… 4?" Ginny questioned. "Go fish!" Ron replied.

"I pick up a card right?" Ginny asked. "Yep, pick up a card" Hermione giggled.

Just then Mr Weasley walked in. he was looking incredibly worried. "Hermione, can I please have a word?" he asked her. "Of course" she hesitantly replied and followed him into the kitchen as the rest of them curiously watched her.

"Is everything alright?" she nervously asked.

He looked at her. "Well no, Bellatrix, is ready to attack, the Ministry are coming to take you to a safe place, it's not safe here for you anymore, I'm so sorry Hermione." he explained.

Hermione became anxious "What? By myself?" she asked.

He nodded "We're all staying behind to get rid of her once and for all" he replied.

"B-but I can't expect you to do that, you said she had followers now who knows how many there is!" she babbled.

"I understand, but we just need to keep you safe" he said, with apologising eyes.

Bill and Fleur appeared in the doorway. "Dad, they're here" Bill announced.

Hermione went back into the living room, and indeed workers from the Ministry of Magic's department of Hiding endangered wizards and witches** (I don't know if there's a department like that but I just made it up :] ) **were talking with Mrs Weasley and Charlie.

Harry, Ron and Ginny had remained on the floor looking very, very confused.

"Ah hello Miss Granger, my name is Melvin Melphone, head of the Department of Hiding endangered wizards and witches " Melvin introduced himself and shook Hermione's hand.

"And this is Lucinda and Harold" he added, gesturing to his two assistants.

She just nodded. "Now, Arthur has told me that he has informed you of what's going on, and my biggest apologies that is has come to this, so you can go and pack whatever you need and meet us down here again" Melvin Melphone explained. Hermione nodded again.

She grabbed Ron's hand and took him upstairs with her into his room.

"Mione! They're not seriously gonna make you stay somewhere by yourself?" he asked her.

"I know Ron, I don't want to leave you but Bellatrix is readier than ever" she replied.

She took out her wand and pointed it towards her belongings "_pack" _she ordered, and one by one her belongings levitated into her suitcase.

Ron took her hands in his. "You mean everything to me Hermione, I love you more than anything" he told her.

"I love you more than anything too, Ron no matter what happens please remember that" she said looking into his eyes.

He pulled her into the tightest hug he could manage, taking in the sweet smell of her vanilla-scented hair.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes "this won't be forever, once she's dead I can come back and we can live our lives normally, everything will turn out" she promised.

She brought her lips to his and kissed him with everything she had. She didn't want to let go of him. They heard a knock and looked up. Harry and Ginny were in the doorway.

Hermione motioned for them to come in, Ginny ran up to Hermione and hugged her "Please be safe Hermi" Ginny told her best friend. Hermione giggled at Ginny's nickname for her.

"Of course Ginzy" Hermione promised. Ginny smiled and pulled away.

Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Hermione, please please stay safe, I know you'll be alright" he told her.

"Harry, please don't blame yourself, I promise I'll be safe" she replied and hugged her guy best friend. He kissed her cheek and pulled away.

"Well, I guess I better go now" Hermione said sadly as she grabbed her suitcase.

She made her way downstairs. Mrs Weasley pulled her into a hug "You're such a brave girl Hermione, I consider you my own daughter" she told her and kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled "Thankyou Mrs Weasley" she replied.

Hermione walked over to George and hugged him. He looked surprised for a second but then hugged her back.

"Fred will always be with you, remember that" she whispered as she pulled away. George smiled at her.

She jumped onto Ron and gave him one last hug, a single tear falling down her face. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes before letting her go.

She went over to Melvin and the others. Lucinda smiled, took her hand and apparated them. The last thing she saw was her two best friends and the love of her life frowning, sadly after her.

**There's chapter 2! I was so sad writing this :[ BUT it will get better! Please review! As your feedback is most important to me! :]**


	3. Middle of nowhere

**Not giving up: Chapter 3: Middle of nowhere **

**Hello Potter Heads! Thankyouuu soo much for the AWESOME reviews! They make my day so much happier! So here's chapter 3 enjoy!**

Hermione felt the familiar nauseous feeling of apparation as it teleported her to an unknown location where she'd have to be by herself.

They landed in a small, dark living room. Hermione balanced herself and awkwardly let go of Lucinda's hand.

"Now, Hermione, this is where you'll be staying until Mrs Lestrange has been dealt with" Melvin said. Hermione couldn't find words to speak so she managed a slight nod.

"Well, we'll leave you to it" Melvin announced and they apparated out of there, leaving Hermione behind.

"Leave me to what?" she whispered. "Being a loner?" and she set her suitcase down.

She explored the place she was in. It had a strange looking kitchen, a tiny bathroom, and quite a nice bedroom with purple walls.

Hermione bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. "Well I guess it's a good thing that I brought my books" she said to herself, but not even that seemed to cheer her up.

She grabbed her beloved book, Hogwarts a History and curled up on the couch.

20 minutes later, she sighed. Even her favourite book didn't take her mind off things, a certain Weasley would, but god knows how it would be till she saw him.

She decided to find something to eat. She went to the freezer and opened it. "Ice-cream!" she shouted and grabbed it and went back to the couch.

Ice-cream wouldn't work either. Here she was, in the middle of nowhere, by herself, with a crazy witch after her.

"I'll just go to bed and hope it's all a dream" Hermione said to herself as she grabbed her suitcase and went over to the small bedroom.

She dressed in her warm pyjamas and tried to go to sleep without Ron by her side. But man, that was difficult.

**Xxx **

The morning light shined through the curtains, waking Hermione from her restless sleep. She smiled and turned over, but then frowned when she saw that no one was there and realised where she was.

She sighed and got dressed.

Hermione dawdled down to the living room. "I hope this is over soon" she sighed.

"Oh, do you?" an evil voice came from behind her. Hermione's heart stopped.

_Oh. My. God_

**Ooooohhh cliffy! Reeeeally that sorry it's so short! But I promise the next one won't be!**

**Please review! :D xx**


	4. Why does that give you the right

**Not giving up: Chapter 4: Why does that give you the right **

**Hey Potter Heads! Here is chapter 4! Please Read and review! Would be much appreciated! Enjoy! :D**

"Oh, do you?" an evil voice came from behind her. Hermione's heart stopped.

_Oh. My. God _

Preparing for the worst, Hermione slowly, turned herself around to face the speaker.

"Thought they could hide you did they?" Bellatrix asked in her sickly sweet voice. "What do you want?" Hermione replied.

"Well, first of all you're a Mudblood and I was about to kill before your little boyfriend interrupted me and then I was about to kill you right in front of your little Weasley boyfriend before that stupid little house elf interrupted me" the witch explained.

"So you decided to kill Dobby! And _don't _bring Ron into this" Hermione replied angrily as she took out her wand from her front pocket.

Someone snatched it out of her hands and she felt arms grab her from behind. She turned her head to see that it was one of the snatchers. She tried her best to pull away.

Bellatrix moved closer so she was facing Hermione. "Now, I can kill you and NO one will stop me!" Bellatrix shouted in her face and apparated them to her hide out.

**Xxx**

**Back at the Burrow.**

Melvin burst through the door, startling everyone. "We've got reports from the Ministry, Bellatrix has broken in and taken Hermione to her hideout" he said all in a rush.

Ron stood from where he had been sitting at the table "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S !#%$! HER YOU SAID IT WAS #!$% SAFE! #$!#$%$#!" Ron shouted furiously.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU SAID %#!% #$%%!" Harry joined in.

"HOW WOULD THAT HAPPEN! %$#! LIKE %$#%!" Ginny, also joined in.

Although shocked, Molly decided to let them get away with it and try and calm them down. "Kids, calm down, we will stop her" she told them.

"Well let's go NOW!" Ginny exclaimed.

**Xxx**

**At Bellatrix's hide out.**

Hermione gulped as she looked around the cold grey building, it reminded her very much of Malloy Manor.

"Now, I won't be interrupted this time" Bellatrix cackled evilly while stepping closer to her.

"_CRUCIO!" _Bellatrix shouted sending Hermione to the ground in pain. She kneeled down beside her and took out her dagger. Hermione shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"Heh heh scared are you?" Bellatrix asked while grinning. "P-please don't" Hermione pleaded. She ignored her and cut straight down her arm with her dagger.

"ARHHHHH!" Hermione's high-pitched screams echoed.

Bellatrix then cut into her other arm the word _die. _

"_ARHH! _P-p-please stop!" Hermione cried. Bellatrix laughed and pulled Hermione up by her collar.

"_CRUCIO!" _ She shouted. Hermione screamed in pain but managed to stay standing.

Hermione raised her fist and punched Bellatrix straight in the face, stunning her. Bellatrix was infuriated "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU MUDBLOOD!" she screamed.

Bellatrix jumped on top of her and raised her stupid dagger to Hermione's face. She cut her cheek, lightly, but enough for it to bleed.

Hermione shook "what did I ever do to you!" she cried. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and dragged her up by the arm.

"You stole the sword from me! You've gotten away from me _twice _and you just punched me and think you can get away with it!" she shouted.

"SO THAT JUST GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL ME?" Hermione shouted back.

"_CRUCIO!" _Bellatrix cast and Hermione fell to the ground and became unconscious.

**Xxx**

**Outside **

"We go in, and shoot her physco head off" a voice explained.

"I swear, when I grab hold of her I'm gonna slap her with a shark" another voice said.

"Okay, we have to stun the snatchers, "another voice said.

**Hmm who could that be? Please review! Thanks for reading :]**


	5. Knight in shining armour

**Not giving up: Chapter 5: Knight in shining armour**

**Hey Potter Heads! Once again thank you for your awesome reviews! Well here is the chapter that you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

Harry opened the door to the cold room, revealing a lifeless Hermione covered in blood, lying on the floor.

Ron sprinted to her and grabbed her in his arms. "Hermione, Hermione please wake up!" he begged.

Harry and Ginny ran over to them and sat down beside them. Ginny covered her mouth with her hands "Oh my god, she's killed her!" She shouted.

"She's still breathing" Harry said as he shook his head.

"What a shame" Bellatrix stalked into the room.

"YOU'LL FREAKING PAY FOR THIS!" Ron shouted at her.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE?" Ginny screamed at her.

"SHE'S BARELY ALIVE!" Harry also shouted at her.

"You make it sound like I care" Bellatrix chuckled.

Hermione's eyes slowly started to flutter open as she sat up. "Ron... Huh what are you ….doing here you have to leave before she… ouch "She whimpered as she touched her cheek, then noticed the fresh cut on her arm "Not again" tears started to form in her eyes.

"Shh" Ron whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

"_STUPEFY!" _ Harry yelled at Bellatrix but she managed to dodge it. The snatcher that had taken her wand heard the noise and entered the room to see what was going on.

Spells and hexes were thrown across the room as they fought against Bellatrix and her followers. All Hermione could do was watch.

She desperately tried to stand on her weak legs and succeeded with much effort.

She looked around for Bellatrix, but she seemed to be out of sight. Without warning Hermione heard a sickly sweet voice whisper a spell behind her and she fell to the ground in screaming in pain.

This caught Ron, Harry and Ginny's attention straight away. "Stop now or she dies, _in front of you"_ Bellatrix who was still holding the cruciatus curse on Hermione warned them.

"It makes me wonder, why, you care so much for a mudblood, a disgrace to the wizarding world, raised in a muggle town by filthy muggles." Bellatrix cackled.

"She's the smartest witch I've ever met. She shouldn't be judged for being muggle-born, she has just as much magical blood as any other witch or wizard. She's beautiful and kind, always there when you need help, and I love her more than anything" Ron explained staring into Hermione's brown teary eyes.

Bellatrix grinned "Aww how tragic this, it will be such a shame when I finish off the mudblood once and for all" Bellatrix said evilly with fake sympathy.

"You just don't understand love" Ginny announced. "You don't understand what it's like to care for someone, you're just so caught up in ruining people's lives, wanting to hurt them just for fun" she explained.

"I'll never be able to comprehend just why you find fun in causing people pain, you just want to have power over everyone! But I don't see a point in that, Mione has stuck with me all this time, you're gonna have to try harder than that to take her away from us" Harry announced.

"Very touching from all three of you, did you hear that _Mione_? They all care so much for you, well I guess the sooner I get rid of you the better-"but Bellatrix didn't get to finish her sentence.

All of the sudden Ron became incredibly furious and pointed his wand straight at the mad witch.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _ He shouted Bellatrix's eyes widened and before she had time to react, the green light struck her and she fell to the floor, finally dead.

Harry's mouth was wide open as he stared at the witch's dead body.

Ginny's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets as she gaped at Ron trying to look for words.

Hermione gasped then used the last of her strength to stand. She bolted through the distance to Ron as fast as her legs would carry her. She practically pounced on him as she hugged him as tightly as she could, as if her life depended on it.

Ron hugged her back just as tightly, then pulled away and kissed her with everything he had, their lips melting into each other's.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, shrugged and decided to kiss as well because they, too were extremely glad that Bellatrix couldn't hurt Hermione anymore.

When Ron and Hermione finally pulled away they both hugged Harry and Ginny.

"Let's get out of this place" Hermione said looking around anxiously.

"Gladly" Ginny replied.

Arthur and Molly, who had been waiting outside in case they needed help, ran through the doors and gasped as they spotted Bellatrix.

Molly turned to Hermione "Oh dear Hermione look at you!" she cried and took Hermione in her arms.

"Well, looks like she won't be hurting anyone anymore" she added.

"Thanks to my knight in shining armour" Hermione said as she leant on Ron's shoulder and sighed with relief.

**:OOOO Hehe I really do hope that you all enjoyed reading it and are happy with the way she was killed. I know I am :P pleeeeeeeaseeeee review and let me know what you thought of it! :] **


	6. Free to live

Not giving up: Chapter 6: Free to live

Hey Potter Heads! Once again thank you for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me here's the final chapter! :[[[but it's a very happy one! Enjoy!

"Ginny! Watch you're gonna trip over the-"Hermione stopped.

Ginny fell backwards onto the table, making it collapse, she turned her head and burst out laughing.

"-table" Hermione finished and began laughing with her.

Harry grinned and shook his head at them as he opened another bottle of fire whiskey. They were outside the burrow, by the fire celebrating the death of Bellatrix.

Hermione went and sat on Ron's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Luna and Neville popped up and Luna ran over to Hermione.

"Hermione you're all right! I rushed over here as soon as I heard" she smiled.

Hermione smiled back.

"Fire whiskey?" Ginny asked them

Luna smiled "Sure, why not?" she said in her usual dreamy voice.

Hermione jumped off the log and stood in front of the fire.

She began hearing voices.

"I've got you now mudblood" came an all too familiar voice.

"She's killed her!" came the voice of one of her best friends.

"Hermione, Hermione! Hermione!"

"Hermione!" someone shouted behind her and she was immediately brought back to reality.

Ron went and stood next to her, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked her.

Hermione turned to him, she nodded "Yeah, I am" she smiled.

He kissed the cut on her cheek.

"You're it!" Hermione tagged him and she began to run.

The others joined in. "Harry's it!" Ginny shouted. Ginny laughed as Harry chased her, finally catching her.

Ginny caught Ron who caught Hermione by the waist, causing her to have a giggling fit.

"I love you, ya know that" Ron said to Hermione, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you more" Hermione replied while shaking her head.

He leant down and kissed her.

"I can never quite understand how two best friends who almost argued every day and had secret feelings for each other, somehow got to this stage" Harry said looking disbelievingly at them.

"Hmm well, I guess when they accepted they might have been about to die, they decided that they wouldn't get another chance" Ginny shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, I was wondering if any of yous were thinking about going back to Hogwarts next year" Hermione announced.

Ron nodded "Yeah, sure if you want to" he said.

"It's a good idea if we want to get jobs at the Ministry" Harry agreed.

"Of course I'll be coming back!" Ginny said.

"I'd be most interested to." Luna smiled. "Yeah, get all the mess cleaned up" Neville agreed.

"I was hoping you'd all want to!" Hermione grinned.

"Since we can go there and live our lives freely now, without the hassle of Voldemort coming after us" Harry sighed in relief.

"And I don't have to worry about a crazy witch wanting to destroy me" Hermione grinned and snuggled into Ron's shoulder.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, but we must be going now, we have to make a few stops" Luna announced.

"Oh, okay thanks for coming" Ginny said.

"Goodbye!" Hermione smiled and Luna and Neville apparated away.

SPLASH!

Harry had been hit in the head with a water balloon. They turned around to see George pointing and laughing at him.

"What was that for!" he shouted.

George shrugged "Felt like it" he said and threw one in Ron's face.

Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Really?" Ron asked.

George laughed and nodded then threw one at Hermione and Ginny.

They ran towards George and grabbed one from the pile, throwing them at each other and laughing their heads off.

Everyone eventually collapsed on the ground. "I'm exhausted" Hermione said.

"Trust you to start something like that" Ginny giggled to George.

"Hmm, I might go and fix the stairs…." George announced and starting walking back towards the house.

"Probably gonna enchant the rug so it makes you trip down them" Ron shook his head and smirked.

"He seems to be carrying on his and Fred's constant mischief" Harry said smiling.

"Yeah he's doing a lot better" Ginny agreed as they sat around the fire.

"Christmas soon! I can't wait!" Hermione said.

"Same! And I have the perfect idea for presents for everyone" Ginny replied.

"Why don't we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow for Christmas shopping?" Ron suggested.

"That's a good idea" Hermione agreed.

Xxx

When Harry and Ginny announced that they were tired, Hermione and Ron decided to go and stand by the lake and stargaze.

"It's so pretty here at night" Hermione said gazing at the sky, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Marry me" he said quietly.

"_What?" _Hermione looked up at him.

"Marry me" he repeated.

Hermione looked into his eyes as she felt her own watering. "I'm in love with you Hermione…I mean I'll understand if you don't want to, we are a bit young but I just wanted to-"

He was cut off by a sob that escaped her mouth and her arms embracing him.

Hermione looked up at him, the happiness obvious on her face. "I've only been dreaming about it for the past 5 years,"

He picked her up and spun her in circles. She giggled and kissed him when he set her down.

"Of course we'll have to finish school first" Ron said as they sat down on the grass.

"I don't mind waiting at all" she smiled and snuggled closer to him.

He kissed her forehead and they sat there discussing about all that had happened since their first year at Hogwarts, and they planned their new life together.

The End.

It's done! Sorry it took so long for me to update I was trying to think of the perfect ending. I'd really happy with this way and I hope you like it too! Thanks again for all your support on this story! (:


End file.
